I Hate Humans! Except You !
by Reborn generation
Summary: Izaya est au lycée, fin des cours il rentrent et découvre la maison de son meilleur ami Kazuka. Appreanant qu'il a un frère, il le raconte et tombe éperdument amoureux de lui. L'évolution de sa relation avec Shizuo


8h — À la fin des cours, Izaya et Kasuka, camarades dans la même classe et surtout amis,

marchent ensemble en direction de la maison de ce dernier.

Izaya : Tu es sur que je ne vais déranger personne ? demande-t-il en arrivant devant la demeure.

Kasuka : Non, non... Il n'y a personne, dit-il en omettant son frère comme celui-ci est très discret avec les invités.

Kasuka sort alors ses clés pour ouvrir la porte, fait entrer son ami et après s'être déchaussés, les deux garçons montent dans la chambre de Kasuka, située à côté de celle de son frère.

Ils commencent à bavarder de tout et de rien, le son de leur voix montant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la discussion progresse.

Shizuo: Eh ! Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit ! J'essaye de dormir, moi

J'aperçu le regard d'Izaya qui me fixait avec ses magnifique yeux rouge, je détourne la tête en me disant " qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui-là"

Shizuo: Dit moi Kasuka tu pourrais me présenté ton cher amis ?

Avant que Kasuka ne prononce le moindre mot, Izaya se lève du lit sur lequel il est assis, et se dirige promptement vers Shizuo en lui tendant sa main : "Je m'appelle Izaya, enchanté..." lui dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux et en profitant d'être proche de lui pour bien le contempler.

Alors que mon frère allait prononcer le prénom que j'attendais, celui-ci le devança, s'approcha de moi et se présenta. Alors il s'appelle Izaya quel drôle de nom ? Je lui répondit : " Enchanté je m'appelle Shizuo, je suis le frère de Kasuka qui apparemment ne t'as rien dit a propos de moi dis-je en lançant des éclairs vers mon frère qui ce fit très petit

"Désolé pour le bruit... Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention vue que ton frère m'a dit que nous allions être seuls dans la maison" ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier et en lui lançant discrètement un regard sadique.

Izaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager le corps de Shizuo. Il trouvait que celui-ci ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère qui avait les cheveux foncés, tandis que lui était blond et avait les pupilles dorés.

L'invité, lui, était brun avec ses mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux rouges comme le sang et son teint était pâle

Shizuo: "Je vois, après tout c'est la faute de mon frère". Je remarquais le regard insistant d'Izaya sur mon corps et son sourire qui ne me plais pas vraiment, je pari que si je me regarde dans un miroir je dois ressemblé à pire qu'une tomate. Je sens la chaleur ce dégagé de mes joues. J'espère qu'ils ne s'apercevront de rien, je tiens à la vie. Même si je me bagarre tout le temps, je déteste ça !

Izaya tend le bras et ses doigts longs et fins, donnant l'impression qu'ils vont caresser la joue gauche de Shizuo, se perdent dans ses mèches de cheveux frontales qu'il caresse au passage.

Puis lorsqu'il retire sa main, il lui montre la petite feuille qu'il avait dans les cheveux tout en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

C'est alors que son portable sonna.

"Excuse-moi..." dit-il en sortant de la chambre pour répondre à cet appel.

Kasuka : Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien Shizuo ? Lui demande-t-il en voyant son allure

Shizuo: "Euh, non je vais bien" dis-je en bégayant. Et mince, pourquoi mon frère remarque tout le temps les choses que je n'ai pas envi qu'il voit. Je vais me tuer ! En pleurant dans ma pensé. Tiens Izaya met du temps avec son appel, je me demande qui s'est ?

"Un imprévu, je vais y aller" annonce Izaya en revenant dans la chambre.

Kasuka : Déjà ? Eh bien, ma foi, on se voit demain en cours alors.

Le jeune brun ténébreux, écoutant à moitié son ami, fixe une dernière fois l'objet de sa fascination.

"À la prochaine, Shizuo-kun..." dit Izaya avec une voix suave avant de s'apprêter à quitter les Heiwajima

Shizuo: «Au revoir, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt mon cher". Je marchais dans son jeu, de me provoquer avec ce regard à tomber. Je laissa mon frère seul et repartit dans ma chambre avec l'intention de continuer ma nuit et espérant que je ne vais pas penser à cette autre abrutit qui hante mes esprits.

Le lendemain, au lycée, à la pause du déjeuner — Kasuka et Shizuo, sortis de leur salle de cours, bavardent dans le couloir, avant de compter se diriger dans la cour pour manger à l'extérieur plutôt qu'au self comme il faisait très beau ce jour-là

Shizuo: "Dit moi Kasuka tu as vu Izaya aujourd'hui comme il est partit très vite hier". Bon je dois dire que moi aussi je ne suis pas très poli en ce qui compte un raccompagnement à la porte. Enfin bref, vous allez vous demander ce que c'est ses marques en dessous de mes yeux, et bien je n'ai pas réussi à dormir à cause de l'autre, j'ai eu son visage toute la nuit, impossible de fermer l'oeil.

Raaa en plus avec les cours qui sont ennuyants, je croyais m'endormir, bien sur je me suis fait ramoner par le prof. La vie n'est pas facile quand on est amoureux.

En même temps qu'il parlait avec Shizuo, Kasuka commençait à avancer vers la cour, ayant assez faim.

Kasuka : "Bien sur, il est dans ma classe, répond-il à son frère en le regardant d'un air curieux, pourquoi ?"

Shizuo: " Ah bon je ne savais pas, tu ne m'avais jamais parler qu'il était dans ta classe et encore moins que tu avais un ami et surtout lui. Je voulais juste lui demander s'il voulait manger avec nous et savoir le coup de fil d'hier s'était qui. Bon changeons de sujet, j'ai faim !

Kasuka : "Ah oui ? Mais tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ma vie jusqu'à présent... lui répond-il en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander tout ça toi-même... Je dois justement le rejoindre-là"

Izaya était assis dans un coin de la cour, à l'abri des regards car préférant se faire discret pour de multiples raisons. Alors qu'il était en train de se détendre sur la pelouse en calant son dos contre le tronc du sakura, dont quelques pétales flottaient dans l'air, il aperçut les deux garçons.

"Kasuka ! - Shizuo-kun...!"

Tiens j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, je remarque qu'Izaya nous fait signe. Il est toujours seul ? " Bon sa va, excuse-moi en parlant à mon frère je ne voulais pas te vexé, ça m'intéresse pour diverse raison et malheureusement je ne peux te le dire car j'aurais trop honte. Tu viens on va le rejoindre continuais-je avec le sourire"

Izaya peut influencer n'importe qui rien qu'avec des mots... Mais il a un effet bien étrange sur Shizuo* pensa en lui Kasuka, en observant la façon de parler et le sourire de son frère.

"Je ne savais pas que tu serais là Shizuo-kun... Mal dormi cette nuit ?" dit-il en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Shizuo: " Oui je suis aussi au lycée comme tu peux le voir. J'ai fait de nombreux cauchemars, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pu dormir. Mais c'est rien". Désoler de te mentir, je n'allais quand même pas dire que s'était à cause de lui.

Kasuka : Holala, regardez le, pauvre choux...! dit-il sur un ton moqueur de Shizuo.

Izaya place discrètement son bras dans le dos du jeune blond, assis à côté de lui, qu'il frôle :

"Ça se comprend. Après tout, si c'était moi qui vivait avec Kasuka, je pense que ça serait pareil..." rétorque-t-il pour repousser la pique de Kasuka, et ce en regardant ensuite Shizuo de façon tendre.

Shizuo " Merci, c'est vrai que c'est pas facile de vivre avec mon frère dis-je en plaisantant. Alors là franchement Kasuka comment te dire ça sans te fâcher, il t'a vraiment berner". Merci mon Izaya ! Et puis il n'était pas obliger de mettre son bras dans mon dos. Ah ! Sa recommence, et c'est pire maintenant je crois que je suis excité juste pour ça. Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis vraiment détesté.

Kasuka : Rah, allez j'ai faim ! s'exclame-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Oui, mangeons avant que ton frère ne devienne encore plus grincheux qu'il ne l'est d'habitude" dit Izaya sur le ton de l'ironie.

Pendant qu'il déjeune, le jeune brun ne peut s'empêcher de porter des regards attentionnés à Shizuo.

"Ça va ? Tu as pris assez à manger, sinon je peux te passer un peu de mon bentô" dit Izaya au frère de son ami.

Son bras était à présent appuyé contre le dos de ce dernier, et son corps semblait s'être rapproché au point que leurs jambes soient collées

Shizuo : "Euh oui c'est bon, merci quand même. Excuser-moi je vais au toilette". Je partis aussi vite que je pouvais, j'avais un besoin pressent.

Izaya regarda silencieusement Shizuo s'éloigner.

Kasuka : Dis donc, vous êtes très complices pour me mettre dans l'embarras !

"Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'embêter mon petit Kasu" lui répond-il avec un sourire pervers.

"On dirait qu'il y a du monde aux toilettes... ton frère est long"

Kasuka : Hein ? Ça fait à peine cinq minutes qu'il est parti !

"... Ah bon-" Izaya est surpris de voir qu'il commence à devenir dépendant du jeune blond

Shizuo: " Bordel, c'est quoi tout ce monde ! M'à parole. " Enfin je pu sortir des toilettes, je rejoigne Izaya et mon frère. " Désolé il y avait du monde, alors qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? " Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient a me regarder comme ça j'avais quelques chose sur le visage.

Kasuka : Ton temps de pause... c'est déjà l'heure de retourner en cours, j'ai pas envie pffiuu !

"Allez gros paresseux, ça va vite passer !" rétorque Izaya en appuyant la paume de sa main sur le ventre plein de son ami qui s'étend sur le sol. Ce dernier se redresse et plaque Izaya sur le sol en enjambant son corps et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Le jeune brun se laisse faire, portant un regard à Shizuo pour voir comment il réagit en le voyant dans cette position plutôt dérangeante avec son frère

Shizuo: Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font. Bon ils l'auront voulu ! Je me jetai sur Izaya et mon frère qui lui, paru surpris de mon geste et les maintient au sol. " Alors vous faîtes plus les malins dis-je avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos"

Kasuka : ah enfoiré...! s'exclame-t-il en manoeuvrant pour retourner Shizuo et le faire passer sous son corps afin de gagner le rapport de force.

Tandis que le dos de Shizuo est allongé et appuyé contre le torse d'Izaya, ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher d'enlacer discrètement le blond par la taille. C'était comme s'il voulait le garder prisonnier de ses bras, tandis que sa respiration caressait l'oreille de Shizuo alors qu'il en profitait pour renifler l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa nuque.

Le torse d'Izaya est chaud et un parfum masculin enivrant se dégageait de son corps.

Shizuo: Ahhhhh ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait. Eh merde sa recommence, en plus je crois que mon frère va remarqué que je suis excité. " Euh Izaya tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ?

Kasuka, lui, continuait d'écraser Shizuo avec tout son poids, ce qui fait que le corps de ce dernier était encore plus appuyé sur celui d'Izaya.

"Shizu-chan..." murmure le brun ténébreux à son oreille, avant de prendre toute son énergie pour renverser et inverser les positions. À présent Kasuka était tout en bas, sous Shizuo, lui-même sous Izaya.

Alors qu'il était dans cette position au dessus du corps de Shizuo avec son pantalon appuyé contre celui de ce dernier, Izaya commença à réellement devenir excité et se releva rapidement.

Shizuo: " Merci. Bon je vous laisse entre vous, je vais en cours moi, bande de fainéants. A tout à l'heure ! " Je m'enfuis vite de mon frère et surtout d'Izaya

Une fraction de secondes après cela, la sonnerie de la reprise des cours de l'après-midi retentit.

"Allez viens abruti !" dit Izaya à son ami avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leur classe.

Du début jusqu'à la fin des cours, Izaya ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Shizuo ; son corps, sa voix, son odeur...

Kasuka : On y va, tu rêves ?

"Ah, je vais rester un peu à la bibliothèque ce soir, à demain" lui répond-il en se dirigeant à cet endroit

Shizuo: Enfin les cours sont terminés. J'en avais ras le bol, j'aperçu mon frère au loin. " Eh Kasuka je rentre pas tout de suite à la maison je dois ranger des livres à la bibliothèque pour le prof car c'est ma punition pour avoir soit disant rêvassé dans son maudit cours, bon je dois y aller à ce soir""

Kasuka : Ahlala ! Ne tarde pas à rentrer après, espèce de vaurien !

La bibliothèque était grande mais assez déserte à cette heure-là.

Izaya est allé s'installer dans une pièce à l'abri des regards après avoir pris les livres qui l'intéressaient.

Dans le calme, il commença la lecture de ces ouvrages, devenant de plus en plus concentrer

Shizuo: J'arrivais dans la bibliothèque et m'aperçu qu'elle était vide, tant mieux, j'ai pas envi qu'un abrutit m'emmerde. Je commença à ranger, m'approcha de la pièce pour aller lire et me rend conte qu'il y avait Izaya. " Coucou, alors qu'est-ce que tu fait là " ?

Izaya est surpris de voir le jeune blond.

*Je suis maudit... Je suis justement venu ici en guise d'excuse pour ne pas rentrer avec Kasuka, au risque de revoir Shizuo, et voilà qu'il a aussi eu l'idée de venir ici* pensa-t-il intérieurement.

"Salut, je suis venu bouquiner un peu... Et toi, t'avais à ce point pas envie de voir la tête de ton frère ?" lui dit-il en ricanant.

Shizuo: " Ah, ah très drôle, non je me suis retrouvé en heure de colle entre guillemet parce que soit disant je n'écoutais pas son cours à chier avec ce prof à la noix !" Et mince il fallait que je retrouve Izaya à la bibliothèque, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.

"Oh je vois, t'es un petit vilain..." lui fit Izaya en continuant de bouquiner, les jambes croisées et bien adossé à son siège.

C'est alors qu'une coupure d'électricité, comme il y en avait souvent en été au Japon, se manifesta et comme les deux garçons étaient seuls dans cette salle éclairée par des lampadaires et dont les volets de la fenêtre étaient baissé, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

Shizuo: " Et ba mince, euh tu es où je vois plus rien". Je m'approcha, me pris le pied dans une chaise et tomba sur qu'elle que chose qui semblait être Izaya. " Euh désolé".

Izaya se sentit dominé par ses pulsions envers Shizuo, du fait qu'ils étaient dans l'obscurité complète.

Il s'arrangea pour attraper les bras de ce dernier et le fit s'asseoir sur lui.

"On devrait éviter de bouger au risque de se blesser accidentellement, on y voit vraiment rien..." dit-il alors que ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses de Shizuo.

En fait, dans le noir, la seule chose toujours visible était, de près, les pupilles rouges sanglantes d'Izaya

Shizuo: " Euh d'accord". Je sentit sa main sur ma cuisse, je frisonne. J'essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose dans cette obscurité et découvris les yeux d'Izaya. Je commençais à perdre le contrôle de moi même, je m'approcha de lui, mis ma main sur sa joue et continua à avancer vers ses lèvres.

Izaya, sentant Shizuo s'agiter sur lui, enlaça le ventre de ce dernier avec son bras pour le calmer, et lorsqu'il sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue, il posa la sienne sur son crâne pour rapprocher lentement son visage du sien.

Après quelques secondes, il sentit enfin ses lèvres se poser sur celle de Shizuo, qu'il embrassa en continuant d'enlacer son ventre et de maintenir sa tête

Shizuo: Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive c'est comme si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Merci la coupure d'électricité. Je m'aperçu qu'il répondit à mon baiser, je suis vraiment content d'être en colle pour une fois. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, malheureusement.

Izaya insistait. Ses lèvres commencèrent à se balader dans la nuque et le cou de Shizuo auxquels il fit des suçons. Puis il recommença à l'embrasser, cette fois-ci avec la langue.

Lorsqu'il reprenait sa respiration, son souffle chaud parcourait le visage du jeune blond et ces longs doigts fins tenaient à la fois fermement et tendrement Shizuo.

Shizuo remarquait l'envie chez Izaya et le laissa faire. Ma langue ce déplaça vers son épaule, je continuai la découverte de son corps.

Quand je regarda Izaya, la vision que j'aperçu me fit raté un battement de coeur. Les joue rougie, les lèvres gonflées par le baiser, le regard suppliant de continuer

Izaya agrippa les hanches de Shizuo et se leva de la chaise en plaquant ce dernier contre le mur.

Le jeune ténébreux prit le frère de son ami dans ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément.

Ses lèvres sucrées et douces, ses mains chaudes et animées d'une grande ardeur... tout son corps semblait se prononcer pour Shizuo.

C'est alors que les lampadaires se rallumèrent ; Izaya avait disparu, aucune trace.

Shizuo: J'étais assis sur cette chaise et Izaya continuant à m'embrasser, quand tout a coup les lumières réapparaissent et le choc quand je découvris qu'Izaya avait disparu.

Mais comment il était là y'a une 1 minute, sortant de ma rêvasserie, pris mes affaires comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après avoir fermé la porte de la bibliothèque, je me stoppais, j'avais oublié quelques chose, les cameras !

20h30 — Constatant que Shizuo mettait beaucoup de temps pour seulement ranger des livres sur des étagères, Kasuka qui avait préparé le dîner depuis un moment qui était en train de refroidir, se décida à appeler ce dernier.

Kasuka : "Allo, Shizuo, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore pour ne pas être rentré à la maison à cette heure-ci ? Je t'attends pour manger, j'ai faim, grouille toi !"

Shizuo: Mon portable sonna, je répondis s'était Kasuka.

" Excuse-moi je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'ai remarqué un livre intéressant. Euh, Izaya ne t'a pas appelé ? Bon je me dépêche de rentré et mange sans moi parce que le temps que j'arrive le repas sera froid et sa sera trop tard. Tu sera même peut être coucher. Bon à tout à l'heure alors.

Je raccrochai, ouf il ne m'a pas posé de question suspecte, mais franchement où à bien pu passer Izaya ?

Quelques instants plus tard, à table — Kasuka tirait la tronche à cause de la faim mais reprit vite des couleurs après avoir commencé à manger : "Tout à l'heure tu m'as parlé d'Izaya... Non il ne m'a pas appelé... Et toi tu l'as vu, il m'a dit qu'il allait aussi à la bibliothèque à la fin des cours..."

Dit-il en parlant la bouche à moitié pleine

Shizuo: Euh, non je ne l'ai pas vu dis-je à Kasuka qui n'avais pas l'air de me croire, sa sentait le mensonge à plein nez. Je continuais à manger en ignorant le regard perçant de mon frère pour me faire avouer ! Mais je ne lâcherais pas ! Et puis j'avais faim, après le petit " ébat" avec Izaya. Je rougi en revoyant cette scène dans ma tête

Le lendemain, à la pause déjeuner — Kasuka vit Shizuo dans le couloir à la fin des cours de la matinée et alla le voir pour lui proposer de manger ensemble.

Il n'était que deux et l'ambiance était moins animée que d'habitude a table.

Shizuo: C'est quoi cette ambiance ! " Dit tu as vu Izaya aujourd'hui ?" Ah, pourquoi je lui ai posée la question, il va se douter de quelque chose, mais bon après tout il est dans la même classe que lui.

Mais je pense savoir pourquoi il n'est pas avec nous, c'est a cause d'hier, si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de moi, on n'en serait pas là !

Kasuka : "ah oui, sans dec' t'as remarqué ? Répond-il avec un ton tout aussi joyeux, Izaya n'est pas venu en cours du tout aujourd'hui... J'ai essayé de le joindre mais il ne répond pas, c'est bizarre... tu sais quelque chose ? dit-il en fixant Shizuo, j'ai remarqué tu parles beaucoup de lui quand même"

Shizuo: J'avale ma salive difficilement. " Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, comme on est quand même amis, et si tu veux je vais allez le voir chez lui tout a leur après la fin des cours, donc tu n'a qu'a me donner son adresse". Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Alors que moi aussi j'ai honte d'aller le voir.

Kasuka :"Euh... ça ne fait qu'un jour qu'il est absent... c'est pas comme si plusieurs semaines étaient passées sans qu'on le voit... il devrait revenir bientôt. Même s'il est assez intelligent pour ne pas venir en cours, ce gaillard a des ambitions, donc il n'est pas du genre à sécher sans raison" répondit Kasuka qui connaissait bien son ami.

Shizuo: " Bien sur que suis-je bête dis-je en rigolant comme un abrutit". La sonnerie retentit, enfin, je me levai dit à Kasuka que j'allais en cours qui paru très surpris que je me dépêche. Moi d'habitude qui trouve les cours ennuyants. Je couru et bouscula une personne sans faire exprès.

Personne: Eh tu peux faire gaffe, connard !

Shizuo: Je me retourne et lui lance mon regard qui fait hurler les filles, dont moi seul avais le secret. L'autre prend peur et d'étale comme un lapin, je retournais dans ma salle

3 semaines après — Dans la classe de Kasuka, Izaya manquait toujours à l'appel du prof.

Alors que les deux frères étaient de nouveaux, seuls, ensembles pour la pause,

Kasuka dit :

"Il est temps d'aller rendre visite à Izaya... j'irais à la fin des cours !"

Shizuo: " Je viens avec toi !" Non mais, même pas une nouvelle, il pourrait prévenir même s'il est malade, 3 semaines c'est trop !

Après la fin des cours, mon frère et moi allons à l'endroit indiquer de l'adresse d'Izaya. Nous sonnons plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille du collège je dirais viennent nous ouvrir. Apparemment c'est l'une des 2 soeurs d'Izaya. Elle nous dit qu'il est là mais dans son lit. Je commence a m'énervé, pousse l'autre naine et monte vers ce qui ressemble aux chambres, j'ouvre la première porte, une chambre

Spacieuse noir et rouge, bien le style d'Izaya, mais il n'est pas dans son lit. Une autre porte s'offre a moi, j'ouvre précipitamment et tombe né a né sur Izaya vêtu seulement d'une serviette enroulée sur son bassin

En revanche, Kasuka ne réussit pas à franchir le seuil de la porte avec Mairu qui le bloque.

La pièce en question était la salle de bain dont disposait à lui tout seul Izaya, et il venait de prendre une douche.

En voyant Shizuo, Izaya fut très surpris : Que fais-tu ici ? Lui dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, avec des yeux écarquillés.

Ses mèches de cheveux encore humides tombaient devant son regard rouge et des gouttelettes ruisselaient le long de son cou et des traits de ses abdos.

Shizuo: Je pris Izaya dans mes bras. " On était inquiet ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ?

Je..." Allez dit-le " Je T'AIME !"

Je me cachai dans ses cheveux pour éviter qu'il voie mes joues rouges

Le corps d'Izaya frissonna lorsque Shizuo l'enlaça et ces mots, ce 'je t'aime' si inestimable, fit battre son coeur à rompre. Le jeune brun avait juste envie de descendre la tête de son bien-aimé pour la blottir contre son torse.

Mais soudain, il fut de nouveau dérangé par ses pensées, ses dogmes, ses principes, ses idéologiques... il ne savait pas vraiment ce dont il s'agissait, mais il ne pouvait pas agir comme cela.

"Vas-tu arrêter de me suivre ?!" dit-il d'une voix plus violente, bien que monotone au fond, en commençant à faire sa valise

Shizuo: Surpris de la réponse d'Izaya, je le retiens par la main et l'embrasse. Quelques minutes après j'entends un bruit de gorge, je m'arrête et regarde vers la porte, mon frère les bras croisés nous regardait bizarrement et les deux soeurs d'Izaya qui souriaient. " Euh, c'est pas ce que vous croyez !" dis-je en rougissant

"Tu n'es même pas fichu de fermer la porte, idiot..." murmura-t-il en faisant signe à ses soeurs de les laisser en intimité.

Une fois seuls : "Redis le... Si c'est vrai, redis le en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux" dit Izaya, avec un air de désarroi, en fixant Shizuo

Shizuo: je pris mon courage à deux mains, je le regarde dans les yeux " Je t'aime !"

Des flammes vivaces s'animaient dans les miens.

En écoutant et regardant Shizuo, Izaya savait à présent que celui-ci l'aimait réellement.

Il s'installa sur une chaise, devant le grand piano situé dans un coin de la pièce, et se mit à interpréter "Sérénade" de Schubert de tout son coeur

Shizuo: Izaya se mit à jouer du piano, quelle douce mélodie. J'écoutais de bon coeur ce morceau, quand je sentis de l'eau sur mon visage, hein ? J'essuyais se qui coulait de mes yeux, des larmes de joie. Je m'approchais de lui et regardais ses doigts jouer de cet instrument, c'était comme si on glissait les doigts sur une peau tendre.

" C'est magnifique, je ne savais pas que savais jouer du piano ?"

"C'est l'homme qui s'occupait de moi quand j'étais en Russie qui m'a enseigné ce morceau... Il m'a dit que je pourrais jouer cet air à la personne que j'aime.

A l'époque ça m'avait bien faire rire, mais... je n'avais jamais joué ce morceau en la présence de quelqu'un, jusqu'à aujourd'hui..." avoua Izaya en regardant son Shizuo. Il se leva de sa chaise, sécha les larmes du jeune blond et le prit dans ses bras.

Shizuo: " Je vois, alors tu viens de Russie ?" Je répondis à son étreinte. " Moi, Ikebukuro est ma ville natale, et je connais un homme qui viens de Russie exactement comme toi, il tient un restaurant de sushi, si tu veux on ira le voir souriais-je. Bien sur c'est moi qui invite ! "

Izaya rit.: "Non je suis né au Japon aussi, mais j'ai passé quelques années là-bas comme j'ai dû suivre mon père pour des raisons professionnelles... Simon ? Je le connais. Oui, on ira le voir si tu veux... On fera tout ce que tu voudras" répondit le brun ténébreux en se mettant à genoux devant Shizuo et en prenant sa main qu'il baisa, tel un preux chevalier.

Shizuo: " Dis moi, tu n'a pas du sang royal dans tes veines ? Rigolais-je. Avec une maison pareil, mais même si tu n'avais pas tout ça, je t'aimerais quand même et toujours pour la vie.

Et si on descendait, mon frère et tes soeurs doivent ce demander ce que nous faisons.

Je commençais à franchir la porte, je me retourna et embrassa Izaya. " Un dernier pour la route".

Izaya : Comment a-t-il su...?! En tout cas, tu as aussi l'étoffe d'un prince, Shizu-chan...* pensa-t-il intérieurement.

"À mon avis ils le savent déjà vue qu'ils nous ont surpris... Mais tant mieux, on aura pas à s'expliquer" répondit Izaya en suivant son bien-aimé.

Izaya sourit après ce baiser volé et arrêta un instant Shizuo en lui agrippant le bras :

"Attends... Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé de m'être absenté comme ça... En fait, c'est parce que je ne voulais plus te voir...

J'étais si terrifié d'aimer un humain... D'habitude je ne fais qu'apprécier et railler leur attitude envers leur misérable existence, mais toi c'est différent... je t'aime pour ce que tu es, et maintenant je le sais plus que tout" confessa-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux avec ses pupilles rouge sang

Shizuo: "Eh moi alors, personne me parle à cause de mon sale caractère, et ma force brutale, personne sauf toi. Il y a aussi mon frère, mais ce n'est pas pareil puisque ont fait partit de la même famille. Dis-je en le regardant romantiquement. Tu es le seul à avoir réussi exprimé mon amour à une personne, je suis détesté des humains, ils me prennent pour un monstre.

J'en suis très honoré de vous avoir rencontré "

Izaya : "Ta gentillesse et ta beauté sont plus hautes que n'importe quelles valeurs de la noblesse... Ne les écoute pas, ce ne sont que des humains. À mes yeux, tu es la plus belle chose qui existe en ce monde, alors ne change rien" ajouta Izaya pour finir, en caressant délicatement les cheveux de Shizuo.

Shizuo: "Je t'en remercie mon bien-aimé" Continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. " J'espère pouvoir m'amuser un peu sans que personne ne nous dérange" dis-je sensuellement.

Je caressa sa joue, puis son cou tout en continuant de descendre jusqu'à arriver à ces petite fesse moelleuse, je me lécha les lèvres.

Pour répondre à cela, Izaya embrassa langoureusement Shizuo en glissant sa main dans son haut pour caresser de bas en haut son torse, tandis que son autre main se plaqua sur son entrejambe.

"On y va, ils nous attendent" fit-il mine de rien, avec un regard sadique lié au fait qu'il avait fait exprès d'exciter le jeune blond pour le taquiner

Izaya ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour sortir

Shizuo: Je retiens son bras pour le ramener vers moi " Où crois tu aller ?

On s'amusait bien non ? "

Malgré que ce soit lui qui soit venu le chercher le blond avait réussi à retourner les choses à son avantage.

" Ma petite vengeance ! " J'attrapai sa main et nous descendions les marches pour aller rejoindre nos petits pervers !

Kasuka était dans le hall avec Mairu ; cette dernière était assise sur lui alors qu'il était ligoté sur le sol...

"Mairu..! Détache le !" s'écria-t-il en se sentant gêné pour son ami.

Kasuka : mmmmmmh... mmhhhh...! Gémissait-il comme il était aussi bâillonné.

Mairu : OK, comme tu veux, dit-elle en se levant de son corps pour le libérer

Shizuo: " Tiens donc, alors on parle de moi comme quoi je ne ferme pas une porte, mais tu avais l'air de prendre un petit plaisir grâce au gémissement de ta bouche. " Je le regarda et me tourna vers les petites pestes " Mon frère est à vous "

Izaya posa sa main sur son front en conjurant le seigneur, tellement qu'il avait honte.

Kasuka, dès qu'il retrouva la parole : Ah, vous deux...! Non seulement vous me laissez avec ces petites filles surnaturelles pour faire des choses, mais en plus vous vous moquez de moi ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça..!

S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers Shizuo pour lui donner un coup en guise de vengeance.

C'est alors qu'Izaya s'interposa :

"Pas touche à mon Shizu-chan" fit-il avec un petit sourire neutre, mais son acte était très démonstratif

Shizuo : En plus Kasuka croit ce que je dis au sérieux. Kasuka se lève et arrive vers moi pour me mettre un coup, quand Izaya s'interposa. " Merci mon Izaya-kun de me protéger." Je l'attrapa et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, je le plaqua au mur et enleva sa chemise.

Je regardai mon frère sans laisser les lèvres de mon amour, apparemment il me regarda longuement, je crois qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu ainsi, pervers et sadique !

Izaya fixa également Shizuo, et trouva que cette attitude rebelle dont faisait preuve son petit ami le rendait encore plus attirant.

Mairu, elle, sortit de sa poche un petit carnet, se sentant de par cette scène inspirée pour écrire une petite fiction yaoi.

"Attends un peu Shizu-chan... Le moment venu on fera un tour au septième ciel..." lui murmura-t-il en souriant de façon légèrement perverse.

Shizuo : " Oui, mon amour ". Je l'embrassai une dernière fois quand mes yeux aveuglés par un flash, je me retournai et découvris, cette Mairu entrain de prendre des photos. Je lui couru après en lui disant " Vien ici sale petite gamine !"

Et voilà mon sale caractère reviens

Kasuka et Izaya observaient la scène qui les amusait.

"Mairu, efface cette photo où je dirais à Celty de ne plus te faire monter sur son cheval fantasmagorique" déclara le grand frère en reboutonnant sa chemise, ce qui la calma.

Celle-ci se dirigea même vers Shizuo pour lui faire un câlin, un trop grand peut-être

"C'est bon... N'exagère pas non plus !" fit Izaya, un peu jaloux

Shizuo: "Ohhhh mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, aller viens faire un câlin à Shizu-chan." Je me détacha de Mairu et mon frère il fait quoi là ?

" Kasuka, eh, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je crois que mon frère est trop choqué pour répondre.

Izaya observa Kasuka et lui fit à son tour un câlin en soupirant.

Ce dernier sortit alors soudainement de son état de choc.

Kasuka : Ah mais ça va pas-!... s'exclama-t-il en le repoussant.

Mais repensant à Shizuo, le grand frère décida de l'embêter : "Oh oui, viens par là mon Izaya-kun !" dit-il en l'enlaçant avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune ténébreux ne réagit point, attendant de voir la réaction de son bien-aimé

Shizuo: Je regarda Izaya-kun et fit mine de pleurer. " Vous êtes méchant, viens faire mimi à Shizu-chan"

Exceptionnellement, et peut-être pour l'instant de leurs existences entremêlées, Shizuo était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Je courra vers Izaya-kun et lui fit un gros câlin du digne Shizu-chan en prenant Kasuka avec nous dans notre amour. Je ne sais pas si ça va lui plaire rigolais-je en moi même

Izaya : "Ah, Kasuka fais partie de notre ménage aussi...? C'est le domestique ?" fit Izaya en lançant un regard narquois à ce dernier.

Kasuka : Tu as vu comme il est méchant ? Comment tu as pu prendre quelqu'un comme ça, regarde comme il traite ton frère...!

"Alors, qui choisis-tu Shizu-chan ?" lui demanda pour plaisanter Izaya en lui donnant un tendre baiser sur le front et en caressant ses cheveux.

Mairu, en train de prolonger sa fiction yaoi avec une idée de relation à trois entre garçons

Shizuo: "Pourquoi pose tu la question, mon chéri ! C'est bien évidemment toi" Je pousse Kasuka mais doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal, je suis quand même gentil. Je prend Izaya en le portant comme une princesse et le dépose sur le canapé et me met sur lui et l'embrasse. " Tu es à moi et à moi seul, pour toujours !"

Je me couchai sur lui. " Aller câlin, maintenant".

Kasuka : Eh ho les gars, y a une mineure au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! dit-il en faisant référence à Mairu, sans se douter de ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire dans son carnet.

"Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Je ne pourrais pas passer la nuit sans toi après t'avoir revu Shizuo... ça faisait si longtemps..." lui murmura Izaya à l'oreille

Shizuo: "Mais bien entendu, et cette fois on pourra finir ce que l'on a commencé sans que personne ne nous dérange " Dis-je perversement. " Kasuka, mon Izaya-kun va venir dormir à la maison, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? Parce que autrement ..."

Je n'ais pas voulu finir ma phrase mais cela voulait dire qui va encore ce retrouver avec Mairu ou bien il va mourir dans un placard attaché.

Kasuka : Oh pas du tout, oublie pas qu'à la base Izaya est mon pote ! Mais... on dormira tous les trois dans le salon, ça sera plus marrant ! dit-il pour les embêter

"Pas de problème..." répondit sereinement Izaya en faisant un clin d'oeil à Shizuo.

Shizuo: "Je suis d'accord" dit-il en répondant au clin d'oeil d'Izaya. Ce n'est pas lui qui va venir nous déranger cette nuit, il nous a déjà vu au début de l'action, je ne vais pas me gêner."

Bon nous partons du palace d'Izaya pour rentrer chez nous dans notre " grande maison".

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir quitté le "manoir" d'Izaya, les trois lycéens se retrouvèrent chez les Heiwajima comme au début de l'histoire.

Kasuka : Il est déjà tard... je vais chercher les matelas gonflables pour se coucher, dit-il en partant les récupérer à l'étage.

Izaya fixait silencieusement Shizuo sans rien faire. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer cette nuit, mais il agissait ainsi pour qu'ils languissent tous les deux

Son regard sanglant, très expressif et excitant, suffisait à se passer de mots.

En attendant l'arrivée du grand frère, il commença à retirer ses habits pour se retrouver torse nu et en caleçon.

Son corps était à la fois fin et musclé, sa peau douce et pâle sans la moindre égratignure et à travers son caleçon, cela se voyait qu'il avait été gâté à la naissance...

Shizuo: Mon grand frère était partit chercher les matelas et pendant ce temps, Izaya commença à se déshabiller devant moi. Je trouvais qu'il était bien foutu. Je me lécha les lèvres et m'approcha de lui. " Tu veux vraiment me tenter."

Et maintenant s'était a mon tour d'enlever mes vêtements, commençant par le haut, je le retirais avec une lenteur pour narguer Izaya-kun.

Puis la suite arriva, maintenant en caleçon, je regardai Izaya et essaya de voir une expression sur son visage.

" Est ce que cela vous plait, Izaya-sama ?" dis-je en prenant sa main et la lui lécha.

Izaya essaya difficilement de garder une expression neutre en regardant Shizuo en train de se déshabiller.

*Son visage est magnifique, mais son corps l'est tout autant* se dit-il intérieurement.

À cause du comportement provoquant du jeune blond, Izaya déglutit et détourna le regard, preuve qu'il était loin d'être insensible à la sensualité de Shizuo.

C'est alors que Kasuka, sauvant la mise à son ami, revint avec de quoi se coucher : "Bah, en fait il n'y avait que deux matelas... le mien et celui de Shizuo... Mais je veux bien vous passez le mien qui est plus grand, je dormirais sur le plus petit" dit-il en se mettant aussi en tenue de dodo

Izaya s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, attendant que Shizuo s'allonge en premier

Shizuo: La lumière s'éteint et je me couchai sur celui-ci invitant Izaya à me rejoindre. Je n'avais pas vraiment envi de dormir, et plutôt à faire des choses pas très catholique. " Désolé Kasuka si ont fait du bruit" dis-je en espérant que Kasuka s'en va. Moi, je commençai à mordiller le cou de mon prince charmant, tout en caressant son corps.

Izaya rejoignit Shizuo en s'allongeant à ses côtés sur le matelas.

Il se retint de gémir des caresses de Shizuo : "Mais non Kasuka, on sera sage, tu pourras dormir tranquillement, bonne nuit" dit-il avant que ces mains ne parcourent à son tour le corps de son amoureux.

Alors que d'une main il caressait et compressait les tétons de Shizuo, il lui bâillonnait la bouche de l'autre main pour l'empêcher de gémir.

Shizuo: Izaya-kun me toucha, je retins un gémissement grâce à sa main "Humm". Je l'embrassa et demanda l'accès avec ma langue qui ce faufila et en profita pour caresser son entrejambe.

Mon self-contrôle allait disparaître.

Izaya se mit au-dessus du corps de Shizuo en prenant chacune de ses mains qu'il serra dans les siennes et plaqua au dessus de la tête de ce dernier pour diriger la première partie de leurs ébats.

Le jeune brun lui renvoya un baiser langoureux, avant que sa langue ne descende dans son cou et qu'il lui fasse des suçons.

Sa langue était humide et chaude, et son souffle ardent.

Alors qu'il faisait tout cela, la bosse qui grandissait peu à peu dans son caleçon s'appuyait contre le sous-vêtement de son beau blond

Shizuo: Le blond rougissait encore légèrement et il prit l'arrière de la tête d'Izaya pour la coller contre son visage afin de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser fut assez profond, et il allait mener les deux hommes à quelque chose d'intéressant.

Je mords sans vergogne sa clavicule. Il soupira longuement et la poigne sur sa hanche se resserra.

Izaya se sépara du cou de Shizuo pour descendre plus bas, jusqu'au caleçon, en faisant glisser sa langue humide tout le long du torse de ce dernier au passage. Une fois arrivé au niveau convoité, d'une main il caressait la bosse à travers le tissus, tandis qu'il plaqua l'autre sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruits.

En effet, ses caresses devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Il y avait le bruit de sa main qui frottait contre le tissu du caleçon et celui du matelas, sensible au moindre mouvement

Shizuo: D'abord le rouge aux joues du blond était du à sa gène pour ensuite devenir désir.

J'aime le plaisir qu'il m'offre en ce moment.

Et ça recommence. Et je perds encore le contrôle de mon corps. De mon esprit. De la situation. Mais au final, je peux bien me le permettre pour cette fois-ci.

Mais tout cela n'était rien encore par rapport à ce qu'Izaya allait offrir au jeune blond, niveau sensation.

Il baissa son caleçon, reluquant son entrejambe pendant un moment en lui disant : "Elle est magnifique, et tu es tout dur on dirait Shizu-chan", puis il l'empoigna en faisant de lents et grands mouvements de va et vient, tout en léchant le gland.

Shizuo: Ma respiration devenait saccader grâce au plaisir que me donnait Izaya. " Izayaaaaa"

Je commençai à gémir sans aucune gène, écartant un peu plus les jambes pour donner un meilleurs accès.

Kasuka : ...C'est fini, oui ?!

Izaya, en se rendant compte que plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Shizuo ne suffisait pas à le rendre silencieux, mit ses longs doigts dans sa bouche qui compressèrent sa langue à l'intérieur.

Ensuite, il se permit d'entreprendre de mettre son sexe en bouche ; sa bouche, très chaude et humide, offrait un plaisir incomparable.

Shizuo: Apparemment nous dérangions Kasuka. Izaya-kun mit sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire mais c'était tellement bon.

Il y mit ces doigts, profitant de la situation ma langue arriva vers eux, et les caressa.

Dans le salon, la température avait augmenté, une chaleur imprenable. Mais peut être que ça venait de nos corps ?

Izaya continuait de resserrer ses doigts, tel un étau, autour de la langue de Shizuo.

Il se mit à faire les mêmes mouvements de va et vient que ses doigts effectuaient il y a quelques minutes, mais avec sa bouche. Au fur et à mesure, la branle prenait de plus en plus de vitesse.

Cette façon d'agir embrassait un peu Izaya, qui malgré tout, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser lui-même quelques gémissements en faisant cette fellation à Shizuo.

Shizuo: Mes gémissements ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

Il questionna Izaya du regard, se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Il ne dit qu'un mot.

" Viens !"

Izaya continuait de sucer Shizuo, jusqu'à qu'il crut l'entendre l'appeler dans l'obscurité du salon.

Il arrêta alors la fellation pour rejoindre son amant en remontant le long de son corps.

"Je suis là Shizu-chan, qu'y a-t-il ?" lui demanda Izaya d'une voix calme, en chuchotant au creux de son oreille.

Shizuo: " Arrête de me faire attendre, j'en ais envi !".

" Viens je t'en supplie, je n'en peux vraiment plus !"

Je continuai de lécher ces doigts pour le lui faire comprendre.

"De quoi tu parles ?" lui fit Izaya, pour être sur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait, mais aussi pour l'embarrasser

Shizuo: " I~za~ya, fait pas l'idiot". Je me retourna et fit montrer mes fesses, je le regardai les joues rougies de honte. " Fait moi ressentir encore plus de plaisir, Izaya". Pour la première fois j'utilisait son prénom sans d'honorifique.

*Il est sublime...* se dit Izaya en entrevoyant, dans le noir, le jeune blond dans cette position.

Le brun ténébreux baissa son caleçon et plaqua son entrejambe tendu sur la raie du derrière de son amant, et lui dit : "Tu la veux Shizuo ?" tout en lui donnant une fessée.

Shizuo: " Hannn ! Oui je n'attend que toi !" Et il osait encore me faire attendre avec cette question.

"Mets toi bien à quatre pattes Shizuo...!" lui ordonna-t-il.

Cela fait, il agrippa fermement chacune de ses hanches, puis poussa du bassin pour commencer à le pénétrer.

Son sexe en érection était épais et surtout long. Il avançait de plus en plus en se frayant un passage dans ce trou étroit jusqu'à atteindre le fond.

À ce moment, Izaya resta immobile : "Tu la sens en toi là, hein ?"

Shizuo: Il s'enfonça en moi, une petite douleur ce fit entendre de ma bouche. " Je ne te savais pas aussi pervers Izaya... et si tu veux que je te réponde, alors oui je là sens." La chaleur de mes reins ne voulait pas ce calmer, c'était comme si nous étions un ! Une seule et unique même personne.

"Moi pervers...? C'est toi qui la voulait au départ je te rappelle..." répondit Izaya en commençant à faire des mouvements de va et vient, de plus en plus intenses, toujours en tenant fermement ses hanches.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher quelques gémissements de plaisir au passage.

Kasuka n'entendait rien, complètement plongé dans son sommeil, et c'était tant mieux vue tous les bruits étranges, entre le matelas gonflable couinant, le tapage des cuisses d'Izaya contre les fesses de Shizuo, les fessées, les gémissements de satisfaction...

Shizuo: "Ahhh, ouiiii encore !"

N'allant pas assez vite à mon goût, je poussai pour aller vite, les bruits de ma gorge ne cessa pas, plus j'adorais ça, plus le son augmentait.

" Plus vite ! "

Izaya qui se retenait de peur de faire mal à Shizuo, écarta davantage les jambes pour pouvoir mieux le pénétrer, et se pencha en avant en enlaçant son torse pour aller plus profondément en lui et avoir un contact plus sensuel ; son torse transpirant étant plaqué contre son dos.

Le jeune brun se mit à prendre son amant comme il en avait envie, c'est-à-dire en donnant des coups de rein très rapides et brutaux

Je pus me rassasier du cri de contentement sortant de ma gorge. Me rendant compte qu'il arrivait à ma prostate, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de plaisir. C'était tellement bon, que mon corps se arqua.

Ainsi rejetant la tête en arrière, offrant inconsciemment son cou.

Izaya continuait de tapoter la prostate de Shizuo lors de cette violente sodomie.

Il l'enlaçait plus fort dans ses bras et allait toujours plus fort et profondément.

"C'est trop bon Shizu-chan... Je vais atteindre mes limites- Ah-!" murmura d'une voix excitante Izaya

Shizuo: "Hannnn ! Izaya-kun !"

" Je crois que je vais ... »

"Kasuka... !» cria Izaya pour le réveiller.

Kasuka : Unn-?

C'est à ce moment qu'Izaya donna toutes ses forces dans la pénétration. Alors qu'il violait littéralement le trou de Shizuo, dans un grand râle viril il libéra un liquide chaude et épais en grande quantité lors de plusieurs jets.

"Tiens Shizu-chan, ton lait...!" s'exclama-t-il en continuant de donner des coups de rein pour tamponner la prostate de son amant, alors que son trou était rempli de sa semence

Shizuo: Je me répandit entre nos torse, je reprennais mon souffle.

J'avais tellement aimé ça que mes lèvres en tremblaient.

J'inversa les positions entre Izaya et moi, et commença à lécher la semence qui coulait de son membre.

Je savais bien que Kasuka était réveillé mais je m'en fichais.

"Hmm Shizu-chan... c'est bien, bois ton lait jusqu'à la dernière goutte" gémit Izaya en reprenant son souffle, non gêné par Kasuka, même ravi qu'il ait entendu son frère monter au septième ciel.

Shizuo: " Miam je me régale, dit Kasuka tu en veux une goutte ? Dis-je en plaisantant

Quand soudain la lumière s'alluma, m'éblouissant. Kasuka avait éclairé et je me demanda bien pourquoi ?

Izaya, surpris se tourna vers celui qui les avait sorti de l'obscurité

Shizuo: Je devins rouge comme une tomate, mon frère m'avait surpris en train de faire ...

" Et si on dormait Izaya-kun ? "

"Kasuka,, c'est bon, Shizuo peut dormir maintenant, il a eu son verre de lait du soir..." lui fit-il en caressant les cheveux de son jeune amant en train de lécher son sexe.

"Oui, je suis crevé moi avec tout ce qu'on a fait..."

Shizuo: Bonne nuit Kasuka, Bonne nuit mon amour ". J'embrasse Izaya, ferme les yeux et m'endors alors que je suis couché sur lui.

"Bonne nuit Shizu-chan" répondit Izaya.

Kasuka éteignit alors la lumière, revint s'allonger sur son matelas, et c'est alors qu'il dit : Moi aussi je veux du lait Izaya...

"Oh non, j'en ai plus là !" rétorqua ce dernier en soupirant

Shizuo: Désolé Oni-chan, j'ai tout bu !"

Si tu en veux va trouvé un garçon qui t'accepte et fait lui ce qu'on viens de faire."

Kasuka : Mais moi je veux Izaya... dit-il en lui caressant la cuisse.

Izaya poussa un gémissement : "..."

Shizuo: "Et pourquoi tu veux pas de mon lait ?" Je touche l'entrejambe à mon frère.

Alors que Shizuo est sur son corps, Izaya manoeuvre pour le faire passer du côté opposé à Kasuka.

"Shizuo..." prononce-t-il d'une voix mécontent en fronçant les sourcils.

Kasuka : Ah non tu es mon frère, c'est dégueulasse...! Répond-il en caressant en cachette les fesses d'Izaya qui ne peut rien faire comme il tient déjà Shizuo dans ses bras

Shizuo: "Je plaisante rigolais-je ". Je me leva un petit peu et remis le sexe d'Izaya dans mes petite fesses et fait des vas et viens. " Je.. viens de te le dire.. tu..n'a qu'à te trouver... un garçon".

"Eh Shizuo... si tu tiens même qu'on dorme comme ça, ça me dérange pas moi !" rétorqua ravi Izaya.

Kasuka : Je peux dormir comme ça avec toi aussi ? dit-il en rapprochant son caleçon des fesses d'Izaya.

Izaya : je n'aime pas les hommes... ni les femmes... je n'aime que ton frère !

Shizuo: Continue mes vas et viens " Moi aussi il n'y a que toi que j'aime !". Je sens que je vais avoir mal aux fesses demain mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est trop bon.

"Shizu-chan...!" s'écria Izaya en le faisant passer sous son corps, et en commençant à le limer brutalement.

C'était reparti !

Kasuka, lui, découragé en voyant à quel point ces deux-là s'aimaient, arrêta de faire semblant de draguer Izaya, persuadé à présent que ce dernier aimait réellement et seulement son petit frère.

Fin


End file.
